oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Watchtower
Details Walkthrough Searching for Clues After starting, you will be asked to search the grounds of the Watchtower. *You should take the lit candle from the ground floor of the Watchtower if you did not bring one. *Search the bushes outside and show any items that you get to the wizard (you'll be given access to the main ladder). *In the bushes you will find the following items: a damaged dagger, a tattered eye patch, an old robe, some unusual armour, and fingernails. When you get everything, show them to the wizard. Only one of these five items will be necessary to complete the quest. Once you have shown the item to the wizard that is needed, he will take that item for investigation. The rest of these items can be discarded at this time as they are not needed for anything beyond this initial investigation. *He will tell you that Skavids, the servants of the ogres, have stolen the four power crystals that protect the city from ogres. Your job is to recover them. *You will need to gain access to the ogre city, Gu'Tanoth. To enter, you need to help three ogre tribe chieftains to get pieces of an ogre relic. You can give this to Gu'Tanoth's gate guards to prove that you're a friend to the ogres, and they will then let you enter. The Ogres Og Go through the city of Yanille and out the west gate. Then go northwest to find a tribe of Ogres (they are holding maces—as a general rule of thumb, any ogre that wields a mace is nonaggressive). Talk to Og to learn that his nemisis, Toban, stole a bar of gold from him. Your job is to get it back. Og will give you a key to Toban's chest. Go south around the west side of the island. If you are south of castle wars, you've gone the right way. Now go south of the starting point for Zogre Flesh Eaters (look for an ogre named Grish), walking past any caves that you find. On the way, you'll find aggressive level 53 Ogres and level 64 Grey Wolves. Then go east, around the city following the walls until you find a final cave that looks like a large hole in the ground. It will have a dungeon exclamation mark above it. Enter it to reach an island with Toban's tribe on it. Unlock the chest and take the gold. If you already have the dragon bones with you, it may be wise to go back and speak to Toban immediately so as to avoid the second trip. In this case, you will also want to go ahead and talk to the ogres on the island as well, because Gorad cannot be attacked until you talk to Grew, and Gorad is also with Toban. It will not matter if you already have the gold in your inventory. Now bring the gold back to Og to get the first piece of the relic. Grew South of Og's tribe, you should see an island with an ogre tribe on it and some jangerberries. Find a long branched tree on the west side of the lake and use a rope on it. (note that there are two long branched trees and you will have to use the rope on the "branch" part of the "long branched tree") Talk to Grew (Take some jangerberries while you're at it as you'll need them later in the quest. Take two in case you accidently eat one.). Grew will tell you to teach his enemy, Gorad, a lesson by knocking one of his teeth out. Go to Toban's island again. (see the instructions above). You should find a level 68 chieftain called Gorad. Talk to him and tell him that you have come to knock his teeth out. He will attack you. Kill him to get a tooth, then give it to Grew (you'll need another rope). You'll get second piece of the relic as well as a power crystal. Toban Using the above instructions, go to Toban's island and talk to the unpopular tribe leader. He will ask you to give him the bones of a dragon to chew on. Give some Dragon bones to him to get the third piece of the relic. Entering Gu'Tanoth Once you have all three parts of the Ogre relic, take them to the Watchtower Wizard to get them assembled. One of the chieftains will have given you the first crystal. Keep it safely in your bank or inventory until you finish the quest. You do not need to use the crystals until near the very end of the quest. After you have the full relic, go directly south of Yanille (right below the grapple shortcut over the castle wall) and follow the path up the hill, then go northwest to the Ogre guards. Give them the Ogre relic to gain access to the city. If you try to enter Gu'Tanoth without giving the guards the relic, they will hit you, damaging you and knocking you down the hill. Once you're inside, go a bit south and then east into the market, which is in the central area. Most of the ogres aren't aggressive, but watch out for the level 70 Ogre traders. There is also a nonaggressive level 70 merchant named Grud that will sell you Herblore supplies. Find a stall in the market with food on it, then steal a rock cake. Go back on the main path and follow it south. You'll find two more guards. They will ask for some food from the market. Give them your rock cake to get by. Then continue on until you find two more. Try to jump over the hole in the bridge, and when you try the guards will refuse. Pay them 20gp to jump the hole in the bridge. You will find several City Guards. If you talk to them, they'll give you a word puzzle. The answer to the puzzle is "death rune". You need to give them a death rune in order to continue. (If you do not have one, a death rune spawns in the southwestern part of the Feldip Hills, south of Gu'Tanoth. Wolves and many ogres in the Feldip Hills are aggressive.) Give one of the guard the rune and he will give you a Skavid map. The Skavid Caves The Skavid Caves are a series of caves located beneath the ogre city. You need the Skavid map and a light source to get in. There is a candle respawn in the watchtower. Enter all of the caves and find the Scared Skavid who will teach you some basic words. Then go to all of the caves and talk to the Skavids. If it says that they understood you, move on to the next cave. After you've done all of them, go back to the cave with the Scared Skavid. The Skavid will tell you that you're ready to take on the Mad Skavids. Go south of the entrance to Gu'Tanoth and talk to the Ogre guards. They will ask for a gold bar. Give it to them to gain access. Go south and enter the cave. Take the cave nightshade, then talk to the Mad Skavid. Try to say one of your Skavid words. If it's correct, he will give you the second power crystal. If not, try again until you do. In the cave of the Mad Skavid, you will find a hole. entering this will take you to Yanille. Also, grab two Cave nightshades in the cave with the Mad Skavid, as you'll use them in the next step and later on in the quest. The Ogre Enclave Make sure you have your anti-dragon shield equipped. Go to the ogre marketplace and use the cave nightshade on one of the Enclave guards to distract them. Enter the cave entrance, where you will be inside the Ogre Enclave. Be careful! The enclave is full of aggressive, high-level monsters, including blue dragons. You cannot leave the enclave through the entrance cave. The exit is on the opposite side of the enclave. In the enclave you will see a short cutscene. Afterwards, run past the monsters and exit the enclave. Do not attack or talk to the invincible Ogre Shamans unless you want to lose a lot of health! Return to the Watchtower and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. He will tell you that you can make a potion to destroy the shamans. The potion must be made in the correct order (guam, jangerberries, bat bones) or it will explode and you will take some damage. Making a potion: # You need a vial of water and a pestle and mortar. If you need these items, you can buy an empty vial and a pestle and mortar in the ogre marketplace, and you can fill the vial with water in Yanille. # Add a guam leaf. If you need one, purchasing one on the Grand Exchange is perhaps quickest. Many monsters also drop guam. The closest are Chaos Druid Warriors in part of the Yanille Agility dungeon (level 40 agility required to reach this area). You will need a knife or sharp blade to cut the spider web to enter the dungeon's main entrance. # Add one set of Jangerberries. These spawn on Grew's island (you'll need a rope to get to the island, or you can Telegrab them). # Grind one set of bat bones with the pestle and mortar and add the ground bones to the potion. If you need bat bones, you can kill a Giant bat in the Yanille Agility dungeon (there's no agility requirement for this part of the dungeon). # Give the mixture to the Watchtower Wizard to get it enchanted, turning it into a Magic ogre potion. Return to the ogre marketplace in Gu'Tanoth and use the second Cave nightshade to distract the guards again, and then enter the cave. Use the potion on the six Ogre Shamans to defeat them all. Killing the last will give you the third power crystal. To get the fourth power crystal, find the Rock of Dalgroth near the centre of the Enclave. It is on the peninsula extending into the central lake from the western side of the enclave. Mine the rock with a pickaxe to get the crystal. Fixing the Machine Go the Watchtower and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. Use the four power crystals on the pillars and pull the lever to fix the machine and finish the quest. Rewards * 4 Quest Points * 15,250 Magic experience * 5k coins * A Spell scroll, which will teach you how to use Watchtower Teleport * Access to Gu'Tanoth and the Ogre Enclave Trivia * The magic experience reward makes this quest popular with players who are training magic. * This quest is also popular with players seeking to fight Blue dragons, as the Ogre Enclave is often considerably less crowded than the blue dragon area of the Taverley Dungeon. * This quest is also popular with players training Crafting or Herblore, for the Watchtower Teleport ability, which is a convenient teleport to Yanille. * This quest also contains a glitch. When entering a skavid cave without a lightsource a message will appear asking if you want to proceed, if you accept you'll be taken into the cave, lit just as bright as it would be if you had brought a candle, if you light a candle once inside the illuminated cave it will get darker. Category:Quests *Toban's gold is slightly dimmer in colour than a normal gold bar.